


I'll be home soon

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, phonecall, roselia's tour, tsugumi misses her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Tsugumi and Sayo have a phone call while Sayo is away.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I'll be home soon

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have a lot of drafts on my laptop and i just choose one and i finished it!!   
> hope you like it!

_ "Yes, apparently tomorrow they will take us to visit the most representative places of here, but because we cannot walk through the city with peace we will have a lot of security and costumes too" _

“Sounds very exciting, Sayo-san! I hope you have a lot of fun and be very careful, Roselia's popularity only grows with the days ... I don't want a horde of fans to crush you! " Tsugumi replied with a small laugh coming from her lips.

Roselia was currently on a tour around Asia and Europe, their fame had only grown over the years to the point that they were beginning to be recognized worldwide, they have the support of all their friends at home since they had been traveling for almost four weeks to different places, they gave concerts at night and they try to go out to visit but they’re usually exhausted so they stay in their hotel rooms for hours to rest.

Tsugumi knew all this thanks to the late night calls from Sayo, her girlfriend, who continually updated her with photos and videos, all filling the loneliness she felt with her absence. She knew from the beginning that Sayo would only grow, some things could be difficult to do as a couple, but the guitarist was in charge of always making her forget all the doubts and fears about what could happen in their relationship.

_ "It would be a disgrace to die crushed, if you ask me" _

"Ah! What would become of me if my girlfriend died crushed so many miles from me… " Tsugumi said, feigning a dramatic voice, causing laughter from the other side of the line.

_ "Nothing in the world will make me die so far from you" _

The comment had only been a follow-up to her joke, but it was so unexpectedly cute that Tsugumi's cheeks felt warm.

"Then don't wait to come back, please" the breath caught in Sayo's throat hadn't gone unnoticed and the smile on the barista's lips was drawn as fast as she heard the sound of the sheets moving.

_ "I 'll be back home soon, I promise"  _ Sayo said almost in a whisper, as if she was right there to say it to Tsugumi directly in the ear  _ "I really enjoy playing live, being on stage and hearing our fans scream but ..." _

"But ... ? "

_ "It would be a thousand times better if you were just here." _

Tsugumi held the stuffed dog in her arms closer to her body, remembering the day Sayo brought him home to hug him whenever she missed her presence during those long trips. Sayo had invited Tsugumi to her tour because they had enough money to take her and Yukina's approval to have her as a band partner, but Tsugumi had to work in the cafe and finish her last year at college, there were many responsibilities to fulfill no matter how much she wanted to accept it.

"Soon, okay?"

_ "Soon…" _

There was silence, nothing but their breaths through their phone speakers.

_ "Tsugumi -san" _

"Yes?"

_ “I love you, I am very grateful that you are part of this journey… I understand that it is difficult to date someone like me, but I am very happy that you accept me and support me and love me equally… I promise that one day you will go with me and we will travel the world together , we will make the world a place just for the two of us " _

Sayo used to be very frank with her words and those moments of honesty always filled Tsugumi with happiness.

"I also love you, very much... being with you is one of the best things I have in life, it makes me very happy to know that we are doing this crazy trip together ... I don't need the world to be ours when I only need you"

Another minute of silence passed as Sayo's laughter echoed again from the other end of the line.

_ “It's very unfair the way you can leave me speechless… Well, I'd better go, Lisa-san wants us to go get something to eat and go back to sleep for a bit before the night's rehearsal, thanks for talking to me, you gave me some energy " _

"Don't thank Sayo-san! It also makes me good to hear your voice, please don't forget to sleep as much as you can and eating is very important, okay? Listen to Lisa-san when she tells you to eat! "

_ “Fufu …. Okay, if I break the rules I'm sure Lisa-san will let you know, I won't get in trouble, I don't want to make you mad " _

"I trust you Sayo-san ! I'm sure everything will be perfect! "

" _ Thank you, I'll send you a message later and maybe tomorrow I can call you back, let me know what time will be the most appropriate for the time to coincide, okay?" _

"Okay ! I love you, Sayo-san "

"I love you Tsugumi -san, I'll be home soon"

Tsugumi cut off the call before extending their goodbye (because it used to happen) and threw herself back on her bed excited about her next call with Sayo.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciate it!  
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu


End file.
